Drilling a borehole to form a well often involves the use of drill pipe with a bit attached. Drill pipe may become stuck in the borehole for a variety of reasons. Continuing to operate drilling equipment when the drill pipe is stuck may damage the drill pipe or the drilling equipment. Detecting that a drill pipe is stuck in a borehole is a challenge.